


Warm Akielon Nights

by shinchiisanakyojin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Despite the title this isn't porn btw, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Laurent, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchiisanakyojin/pseuds/shinchiisanakyojin
Summary: Laurent spends a night considering the pros and cons of sleeping with his giant Akielon lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! It's been a while. (´ヮ`)
> 
> This is just a short story I wrote a while ago and finally decided to post! I hope you enjoy it! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Laurent had enjoyed it at first. After so many years of sleeping alone in a bed much too big for his needs, sharing it with someone seemed pleasing enough. There would be no more cold sheets meeting him whenever he rolled around. Now, a gorgeous, kind, loving man would be there to greet him with the warmth of his body.

And what a wonderful body it was. Laurent had never realized how much he was attracted to Damen's features before they — officially — became lovers. He had found Damen attractive of course, but the circumstances of their meeting had not been exactly favorable for romance. It forced Laurent to keep his passion hidden deep in his heart.

Now things were different. He was free. Free of the invisible chains that held him trapped to the past, free of the fight that he had once called a life. He was now free to love Damen, to be attracted to him, to admire every single feature that composed the man by his side.

Damen's dark hair, drawn in curves, fit perfectly around his face. His features were rough and masculine, much like his calloused hands. And from the neck down there was nothing, absolutely nothing that left to be desired. Damen's limbs were large, well defined and Laurent would do his best not to think about what was hidden under Damen's skirt during the most inappropriate hours of the day.

And yet, here Laurent was, annoyed for the exact same things he loved about his Akielon lover. A large body felt good when holding him, when moving steadily to grant Laurent pleasure. Yet, it _did not_ feel so good when it was crushing Laurent against the mattress.

Laurent tried to move, tried to push Damen away, but it was futile. Damen was way too heavy for him to be able to lift on his own and, for a moment, Laurent wondered if, someday, he would end up suffocated under his husband's gigantic body.

“Damen, wake up.” Laurent said.

The answer came in the form of a sigh and a tight grip from Damen's arms around Laurent's body, along with a rub of Damen's nose on his neck. It was warm and – though Laurent would never admit to it – quite sensual gesture, which Laurent made sure to ignore before it frustrated him even more.

Laurent had also loved the way Damen's arms wrapped around him, protected him and warmed his body in the cold Veretian nights. Here, in the warmth of Akielos though, he honestly _did not_ care for it. Or at least felt uncomfortable enough to wish for some distance. The contact was good. The warmth, not so much.

Laurent squirmed once more, trying to escape the trap of limbs created by his lover, pushing him to the other side. Usually, Damen would have woken up by now, but not today. Not after drinking for hours with Nikandros and whoever it was that accompanied them.

Laurent was sweating, irritated and, above all, rethinking his life choices. Wondering if, perhaps, he should have stayed in Vere and waited for Damen to come to him. In fact, at that very moment, he did not fully comprehend why he even loved this giant brute who stank of alcohol and sweat.

Precisely when Laurent had considered riding back to Vere in the middle of the night, Damen rolled to the other side, freeing Laurent from his restraint. And then, Laurent remembered exactly why he was there. Why there was no true chance of him ever leaving.

Without Damen's body on him, he felt uncomfortably light and free. He despised the feeling of vulnerability and loneliness Damen's absence caused. Despite the heat, Laurent pulled the covers and hid himself under them, seeking comfort. It was not the same. The thin cloths weighted almost nothing, leaving Laurent as uneasy as he had previously been.

Laurent rose, poured himself a glass of water and opened the window, feeling the refreshing night air hit his chest. His shirt was unlaced, allowing the breeze to reach his whole body, but it still felt too warm and heavy with sweat. Contradicting his usual set up, Laurent removed his shirt, returned to the bed and sat down, taking a moment to stare at Damen.

He could feel his own heart beating fast and his cheeks burning from it. This was absolutely ridiculous. Damen lay in bed with his arms open, legs thrown everywhere – and invading Laurent's side of the bed – while his mouth hung slightly open. It was an embarrassing and pathetic scene, far from the powerful image of the mighty Akielon King Damianos.

And yet Laurent felt strangely attracted to it. He glanced at Damen's shackle and his gaze fell on its twin on own wrist. He remembered everything they had been through. He remembered Damen's loyalty, his determination and protectiveness towards him.

Then, the images of Damen bringing him a flower from their gardens, or presenting him with a new book — wrapped in a beautiful blue ribbon that matches Laurent's eyes — came to mind. Laurent never thought someone could love him as much as Damen did. Above all, Laurent had never known romantic love could be so simple and sweet as Damen made it to be.

Damen was so wonderful Laurent could probably spend the rest of his life staring at him, remembering sweet moments they had shared. Yet, he decided to lie back down when sleep finally caught up to him once more. He placed his left leg between Damen's and lay on top of him. His mouth reached Damen's shoulder and, in a natural and unconscious gesture, kissed it. It was disgusting with sweat. Laurent kissed it again. This time, fully conscious of his actions.

Damen threw one arm around Laurent, throwing his right leg on top of Laurent's left. The way Damen had trapped Laurent's leg between his own felt heavy and inconvenient. Laurent smiled from the gesture and let his hand slip to Damen's bottom. A small reward for putting up with such a troublesome lover, he thought.

Laurent's smile did not leave his face as he drifted into sleep, embraced by the strong arms of a man he would love for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ٩( 'ω' )و


End file.
